Knowledgeable Members List
Summary This page is intended to be a list in alphabetical order of every verse page on the site, and the members who claim to be highly knowledgeable regarding them. Members who consider themselves as "experts" should have a significant amount of knowledge regarding a franchise, and are required do their best to remain as unbiased as they possibly can. It is against the rules of this wiki to add yourself to this page without significant knowledge of a franchise, and the ability to evaluate it in a mostly unbiased manner. With everything organized in a single page, it is easier for people who are looking for opinions in discussions, versus threads, questions, clearing misinformation from profiles, and revising content, as they can just contact the members from here. List #-''' 007 '''A - E A-''' A Simple Series * LazyHunter A Song of Ice and Fire * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter Ace Attorney * Kirbyelmejor * MaverickIsTheHype *Eficiente *LephyrTheRevanchist Adventure Time * Darkanine * Numbersguy * The real cal howard * Ultima Reality AEverse Ah! My Goddess Air Gear * Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Ajin * TheLuffyPlayer Akame ga Kill! * A6colute * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Drellix * William Shadow AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF Akatsuki no Yona Akira * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Akuma no Riddle * Promestein Alien * Numbersguy Alien Nine * A6colute Amalgam Comics Amorphous+ * The real cal howard Anarchy Reigns Angel Beats! * WeeklyBattles Angel Notes * Ramesses the Sun King Angry Birds * TheLuffyPlayer Animorphs * Yobobojojo Anita Blake Ape Escape * Antoniofer Aphorism * A6colute * Monarch Laciel ARCANA HEART Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Celestial Pegasus Ark: Survival Evolved Arrowverse (CW) * MaverickIsTheHype * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Assassination Classroom * Cropfist * Kirbyelmejor Assassin's Creed * TheLuffyPlayer Asura's Wrath * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * VenomElite * Unite My Rice * Kepekley23 * DMUA Attack On Titan * Alakabamm * LordXcano Avalon Code Avatar: The Last Airbender * Kkapoios * ExoSaiyan9000 * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * Meosos * Kepekley23 *Eficiente *LephyrTheRevanchist Azure Striker Gunvolt * MaverickIsTheHype * EdwardSuoh 'B-' Battlefield (Verse) * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki Baccano! Bakugan * The 2nd Existential Seed *Eficiente Basilisk Bastard!! * Sheoth Battle Angel Alita * Numbersguy * The Living Tribunal1 Bayonetta * WeeklyBattles Beelzebub * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh Ben 10 * The Everlasting * Liger686 * Firestorm808 * Newendigo *Eficiente Berserk * Alakabamm * Austrian-Man-Meat * EliminatorVenom * Grudgeman1706 * Monarch Laciel BioShock Bionicle * Promestein Black Clover * BarryAllen2.0 Black★Rock Shooter * Saikou The Lewd King Blade of the Immortal Blazblue * Zeldasmash * ZeedMillenniummon89 * ThePerpetual Bleach * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * LordAizenSama * Dr.Fix * Perilouss * VenomElite * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DodoNova * Unite My Rice * LuckyCharmingStar * TheLuffyPlayer * AppleLord * Yomi Schwarz Bloodborne *The Everlasting *Mr. Bambu *DMUA *ThePerpetual Bomberman * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Borderlands * Penguinkingpin Bravely Default * Reppuzan Bravest Warriors * The real cal howard Broforce Bubuki Buranki Buffy the Vampire Slayer Bungou Stray Dogs * Reppuzan * Yomi Schwarz * Monarch Laciel 'C-' Call of Duty * Colonel Krukov Calvin and Hobbes Castlevania * Matthew Schroeder Charlotte * AidenBrooks999 * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Child of Light * ThePerpetual Choudokyuu Shoujo 4946 * A6colute Choujin Sensen Chrono Trigger * EliminatorVenom * Aeyu * The real cal howard * Matthew Schroeder Clash of Clans Classmate, Kamimura Yuuka wa Kou Itta * A6colute Claymore * A6colute * Monarch Laciel Code: Breaker * WilliamShadow Code Geass *Monarch Laciel Code Lyoko * William Shadow Command & Conquer Counter-Strike * Numbersguy * LordXcano Crash Bandicoot * Antoniofer * LordGriffin1000 Cthulhu Mythos * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil Cyber City Oedo 808 * The Living Tribunal1 'D-' D.Gray-Man * Alakabamm * Zensum DC Animated Universe * ZeedMillenniummon89 * The real cal howard DC Comics * Matthew Schroeder * The real cal howard * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Antvasima * MaBoiAcnologia * Zensum (Post-Flashpoint) DC Extended Universe * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Meosos Meosos *Eficiente *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Danganronpa Danny Phantom * Kkapoios * The real cal howard *Eficiente * LordGriffin1000 Dark Souls * The Everlasting * ThePerpetual * KinkiestSins * Mr. Bambu * DMUA Darker Than Black * William Shadow Darkstalkers * Matthew Schroeder * SolBadgay300 Darwin's Game * GoldenScorpions Date A Live Dead By Daylight Dead Rising Dead Space * Theglassman12 Dead or Alive *MaverickIsTheHype Deadman Wonderland *Monarch Laciel Death Note * Mr. Bambu * Kepekley23 * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * Meosos Meosos * Eficiente * Noahkaismith Demonbane * VenomElite * Matthew Schroeder * Theokyrios the Ultimate Demon's Souls *The Everlasting *DMUA Deus Ex Devil May Cry * Matthew Schroeder * Austrian-Man-Meat * TISSG7Redgrave * Unite My Rice * DMUA Dexter's Laboratory Digimon * Reppuzan * Dragonmasterxyz * Darkanine * Executor N0 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * The real cal howard (More "in-training" than expert, but knows quite a bit through experience) * Zeromaru X Dillon's Rolling Western Dino Crisis * Antoniofer Discworld * Mr. Bambu Dishonored * WeeklyBattles Disney * The 2nd Existential Seed Doctor Who * Colonel Krukov Donkey Kong Series * LordXcano *Eficiente *Noahkaismith DOOM * Mr. Bambu * Numbersguy * LordXcano * ZeedMillenniummon89 * DarkDragonMedeus Doom and Destiny * LoyalservantofInti Doraemon * Byakushiki Setsura Dota 2 * WeeklyBattles * AkuAkuAkuma * DMUA Douluo Dalu Dragon's Dogma * ThePerpetual * Monarch Laciel Dragon Ball * Matthew Schroeder * Numbersguy * SSJRyu1 * ExoSaiyan9000 * FanofRPGs * AkuAkuAkuma (Primarily Z) * LordXcano * The real cal howard * Grudgeman1706 * The Everlasting * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh * Unite My Rice * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Numbersguy * Theglassman12 * Super Saiyan God Julian (mostly Xenoverse) * Aeyu * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer * Kepekley23 (Original Series, Z, Movies and Super, albeit to a smaller degree) * TheJ-ManRequiem * ZenkaiBattery1 (Mostly Dragon Ball Heroes) * Noahkaismith * DMUA Dragon Ball GT * SSJRyu1 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Antoniofer * AppleLord * DMUA Dragon Quest * FanofRPGs Dragons Rioting Dreamworks Dresden Files Dungeons and Dragons * Zeromaru X (mostly, post-4th edition) * ThePerpetual Durarara!! *Shadowbokunohero 'E-' Earthbound * ArbitraryNumbers * Darkanine * Scarletmoon56 * Noahkaismith * GreyFang82 Ed, Edd and Eddy * Numbersguy * Darkanine *Eficiente Elfen Lied * A6colute Elsword * VenomElite Enen no Shouboutai Epic Battle Fantasy * Darkanine * Kaltias Ergo Proxy Eternal Sonata Etrian Odyssey * Lasatar * ShinyMagicalGirl Eureka Seven Evangelion * Numbersguy Evolved '''F - K F-''' F-Zero FNAF World *Noahkaismith Fable Fairy Tail * Alakabamm * AidenBrooks999 * William Shadow(Anything you need) * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 * MaBoiAcnologia *Homu Sweet Homu Fallout * Alakabamm * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin Family Guy * Darkanine Far Cry * Numbersguy Fate/Apocrypha * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Extra * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/Grand Order * Ramesses the Sun King Fate/stay night * Theglassman12 * Ramesses the Sun King * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Promestein * ScarletFirefly Fate/Zero * Theglassman12 * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * ScarletFirefly * Ramesses the Sun King Fault Milestone * A6colute Feng Shen Ji Final Fantasy * Numbersguy * The Everlasting * Reppuzan * KinkiestSins * Aeyu Final Fantasy IX * KinkiestSins Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII * KinkiestSins Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy X * KinkiestSins Fire Emblem * Theglassman12 * Numbersguy * Reppuzan * JustSomeWeirdo (Localized Games and Gaiden mostly) * The real cal howard (Same as JSW, minus Gaiden) * DarkDragonMedeus Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) * CrossverseCrisis (For the most part) * Grudgeman1706 * Numbersguy * ZeedMillenniummon89 Five Nights At Freddy's * The 2nd Existential Seed * Noahkaismith Flatland Fortissimo Akkord Bsusvier Fossil Fighters *Yobobojojo Freedom Planet *Elione-Arisu Freezing * A6colute * Alakabamm Friday the 13th * The real cal howard Fullmetal Alchemist * Theglassman12 * EdwardSuoh *DMUA Futurama * Darkanine 'G-' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk * William Shadow Game & Watch * Saikou The Lewd King * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Gamaran * A6colute Gamera Gears of War * Starkiller215 Ghost In The Shell Gintama * KamiYasha Go! Princess Precure God of War * Matthew Schroeder * EliminatorVenom * Kepekley23 Godzilla * Numbersguy Gokukoku no Brynhildr * A6colute * Elione-Arisu Golden Sun * DarkDragonMedeus Golovachov * A6colute Gon Goosebumps * Numbersguy * Darkanine * The real cal howard * DanFlsamual21 (Original and Horrorland) Grand Theft Auto * Unite My Rice * TheLuffyPlayer Grappler Baki Gravity Falls * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh * LuckyCharmingStar *Eficiente *Noahkaismith Green Worldz Grimm Guilty Gear * SolBadgay300 * ZeedMillenniummon89 Gun x Clover Gunbuster! -Aim For The Top! * Lina Shields Gundam Wing * Reppuzan 'H-' Halo * FanofRPGs * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * DarkDragonMedeus Half-Life Harry Potter * Theglassman12 * Meosos * Kepekley23 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * AppleLord * Heilergott * Noahkaismith * Heilergott Harvest Moon Heavy Object * LazyHunter Hekikai no AiON * A6colute Helck Hellsing *DMUA Hercules: The Legendary Journeys & Xena: Warrior Princess Heroic Age Hetalia: Axis Powers * Pepper14832 * Darkanine Hidan no Aria High School DXD * Alakabamm * William Shadow Higabana no Saku Yoro ni * Scarletmoon56 Higurashi - When They Cry * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Hinamatsuri His Dark Materials *Monarch Laciel History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Holyland Hoshin Engi How to Train Your Dragon Hunter X Hunter * Alakabamm * TheLuffyPlayer * Oloserian *DMUA Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Liger686 Hyperdimension Neptunia * A6colute * Notadeadguy Hyperion Cantos Hyun's Dojo *The real cal howard *Kepekley23 *WeeklyBattles 'I-' I/O * A6colute Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou * VenomElite Ico * Notadeadguy Iczer Idol Mahou Shoujo Chiruchiru Michiru * A6colute Iji Ilium/Olympos Image Comics Imscared * Saikou The Lewd King Inazuma Eleven Infamous * EdwardSuoh *DMUA Infinite Stratos Interlude * A6colute InterWorld * GloryTheRainWing108 InuYasha Inuyashiki Invader Zim *Eficiente Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! * Celestial Pegasus 'J-' Jak & Daxter * Darkanine Jet Set Radio JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * CrossverseCrisis (Just about most of the main series. Somewhat of Part 8 but my knowledge of it is not as good as the first 7) * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth The Abyssal Idiot * AkuAkuAkuma * Arigarmy * TheJ-ManRequiem * Aparajita * ArbitraryNumbers (Mostly parts 1-4) * Numbersguy * EdwardSuoh * ZeedMillenniummon89 *Eficiente *Iapitus The Impaler *DMUA (Parts 1-3) Jurassic Park * Numbersguy 'K-' Kamen Rider Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyoubi Kara no Kyoukai * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Katekyo Hitman Reborn * EdwardSuoh * Theglassman12 * Xanxussama1010 * Litentric Teon Keys to the Kingdom Kid Icarus * Dino Ranger Black * LordXcano * Numbersguy * Noahkaismith Kill la Kill * WeeklyBattles * Ryukama * ScarletFirefly * LordXcano * The real cal howard * DodoNova * Newendigo * Monarch Laciel *DMUA Killer Instinct Killer is Dead King of Braves GaoGaiGar Kingdom Hearts * The Everlasting * CrossverseCrisis * The real cal howard * EdwardSuoh * KinkiestSins KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode * CrossverseCrisis Kirby * The real cal howard * Fastsword88 * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano * FDrybob * DarkLordofShadows * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch *Eficiente *Noahkaismith Klonoa * Dino Ranger Black Koei Kongou Banchou * Alakabamm * CrossverseCrisis Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! * 5555thExplosionMage * FDrybob * EdwardSuoh Kuro '''L - Q L-''' Last Story * DarkDragonMedeus Law of Ueki LazyTown *TheLuffyPlayer League of Legends * WeeklyBattles * ThePerpetual * KinkiestSins Legacy of Kain *Antoniofer Legend of Zelda, The * ThePerpetual * The real cal howard * Lewf2001 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * DarkDragonMedeus * TheLuffyPlayer * Noahkaismith Len'en Project * Promestein Life Is Strange * AidenBrooks999 * The 2nd Existential Seed Little Witch Academia * ZeedMillenniummon89 Looney Tunes * Darkanine Lord of the Rings * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Aeyu * MasterOfArda Loud House, The * Darkanine * OishiLover75 Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions * EdwardSuoh 'M-' MS Paint Adventures * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (Primarily Homestuck and Problem Sleuth) * Promestein * LordXcano * The Everlasting * YuriAkuto Macross Series MadWorld Madness Combat * LordXcano Magi - Labyrinth of Magic * KinkiestSins * TataHakai Magic: The Gathering * KinkiestSins Magical Girl Raising Project * A6colute * GoldenScorpions (Buying the official release, so not caught up) Magical Girl of The End * A6colute Mahou Sensei Negima! * Damage3245 Mahou Shoujo Site * A6colute Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei * William Shadow Maji De Watashi Ni Koishinasai! * FDrybob MapleStory * Reppuzan * Unite My Rice Mario Bros * Dino Ranger Black * The real cal howard * LordXcano * Adamjensen2030 * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * LuckyEmile * Noahkaismith Marvel Animated Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe * LordXcano * BarryAllen2.0 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * Meosos * The real cal howard * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Marvel Comics * The real cal howard * Antvasima * Matthew Schroeder * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * ZeedMillenniummon89 * LuckyCharmingStar *Eficiente *MaBoiAcnologia Masadaverse * Trexalfa29 * EvilMegaCookie * VenomElite * Tsubaki Blue * ALRF Mass Effect * Colonel Krukov * KinkiestSins * XING06 Medaka Box * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * Iapitus The Impaler Mega Man * Reppuzan * LordXcano Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melty Blood Metal Gear * LordXcano * KinkiestSins Metroid * Theglassman12 * SomebodyData * LordXcano * The real cal howard * The Accursed Hunter 01 * DarkDragonMedeus Millarworld Minecraft * Saikou The Lewd King * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * CrossverseCrisis Mirai Nikki * The real cal howard * DMUA Mob Psycho 100 * AkuAkuAkuma * ZeedMillenniummon89 Monogatari-Series *Heilergott Monster Hunter Monster Musume Monty Python Mortal Kombat * Skodwarde The Almighty * God-King Superman77 *Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Not the last few games) Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu * Gemmysaur My Hero Academia * Alakabamm * Reppuzan * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * EdwardSuoh * ZeedMillenniummon89 * TheLuffyPlayer * Therefir My Little Pony * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The Everlasting My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister * LazyHunter Mythology * Matthew Schroeder * VenomElite * Penguinkingpin * Darkanine * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Meosos * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer (Mostly modern mythology) * ThePerpetual * Kepekley23 (Greek Mythology only) * Monarch Laciel (Greek/Roman, Celtic, Norse) 'N-' Nanatsu no Taizai * Alakabamm * OishiLover75 * DodoNova * EdwardSuoh * Perilouss Narutaru * A6colute Naruto * ShrekAlmighty * Kkapoios * Shadowbokunohero * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * BarryAllen2.0 * DodoNova * Unite My Rice * Meosos * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer (Without counting Boruto) * AppleLord * Heilergott Nasuverse * KamiYasha * Alakabamm Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Needless * Antoniofer Neopets * Numbersguy Nipponverse * ThePerpetual No More Heroes * Notadeadguy Noblesse * Celestial Pegasus * Alakabamm Noein * The 2nd Existential Seed Noisy Tenant Notch * A6colute Nuclear Throne *DanFlsamual21 *GreyFang82 Nurarihyon no Mago 'O-' OFF * ThePerpetual * EliminatorVenom * Saikou The Lewd King * Noahkaismith * DMUA Oban Star-Racers OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * OishiLover75 * Antoniofer Ōkami Once upon a time * Meosos One-Punch Man * Alakabamm * AkuAkuAkuma (Can miss small details at times) * Cropfist * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * Ryukama * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Unite My Rice * ZeedMillenniummon89 * DanFlsamual21 * Noahkaismith One Piece * Battlemania * CinCameron20 (The most knowledgeable about OP) * EdwardSuoh * OishiLover75 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Grudgeman1706 * DodoNova * Knightofannihilation * TheLuffyPlayer Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Overlord * KamiYasha * Alakabamm * FDrybob Outlast * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard (1 and Whistleblower only) Overwatch * Reppuzan * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin * LordXcano Owari no Seraph * William Shadow 'P-' Pacific Rim * LordXcano Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt * WeeklyBattles Parasyte * A6colute * Antoniofer Pathfinder * ThePerpetual Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * CrossverseCrisis Phantasy Star * Darkanine Phineas and Ferb * The 2nd Existential Seed * Darkanine * The real cal howard Pikmin * FDrybob Pokémon * The real cal howard * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly games) * Kirbyelmejor * The 2nd Existential Seed * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Also mainly games.) * Noahkaismith Popeye * Darkanine Powerpuff Girls, The * The 2nd Existential Seed * LuckyCharmingStar Power Rangers * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Primal Rage Project A-ko Prototype * Unite My Rice * DMUA Psyren * Litentric Teon * Monarch Laciel Puella Magi Verse * SomebodyData * Kaltias * Homu Sweet Homu Punch-Out!! *Arigarmy * LordXcano 'Q-' '''R - V R-''' RAVE * Litentric Teon RWBY * Thebluedash * WeeklyBattles * LordXcano * The Everlasting * The real cal howard * TheLuffyPlayer Ragnarok Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry * NotEvenHuman * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia Ratchet & Clank Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu * Celestial Pegasus Real Life * LordXcano *Eficiente *TheLuffyPlayer Red vs Blue * Mr. Bambu Regular Show * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard Remember11 * A6colute Resident Evil *Eficiente Rhythm Heaven * LuckyEmile Rick & Morty * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * The real cal howard Riordanverse (Percy Jackson) * The real cal howard * BarryAllen2.0 * The 2nd Existential Seed * Thebluedash * Meosos * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Kepekley23 (Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus) * Heilergott Rise of Legends * GoldenScorpions Roblox * TheLuffyPlayer * Zanybrainy2000 (Specifically about the catalog gears and their abilities) Rosario + Vampire * William Shadow RuneScape * Ghostly Owns * Assaltwaffle Rurouni Kenshin * EdwardSuoh 'S-' S-CRY-ED SCP Foundation * WeeklyBattles * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Mr. Bambu * LordXcano * TheLuffyPlayer * Kepekley23 SMITE * Matthew Schroeder * WeeklyBattles Saikano * A6colute Sailor Moon * IkaniL * Imperator100isnotavailable * DodoNova * Scarletmoon56 Saint Seiya * Matthew Schroeder * DodoNova * ZeedMillenniummon89 Saints Row * Unite My Rice Samurai Jack Samurai Shodown * Skodwarde The Almighty Sand Land Scott Pilgrim *Eficiente Scribblenauts * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Stevethebarbarian * Noahkaismith Seiken Tsukai No World Break * William Shadow Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance * GoldenScorpions * William Shadow Sekai Oni * A6colute Sengoku Basara Senran Kagura *Starryknight200 Senki Zesshou Symphogear *Newendigo Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso Shadow Hearts Shaman King Shantae Shin Angyo Onshi Shin Megami Tensei * ZeedMillenniummon89 Silent Hill Skulduggery Pleasant * Monarch Laciel Skullgirls * WeeklyBattles * LuckyCharmingStar Skylanders Slayers Sleeping Dogs * God-King Superman77 Sly Cooper * EdwardSuoh Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) * Cropfist * Adamjensen2030 * LuckyCharmingStar * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch * TheLuffyPlayer Sora No Otoshimono * The real cal howard (Anime only. Still need to read the manga.) * Kaltias Soul Calibur Soul Eater * Alakabamm * EdwardSuoh * LuckyCharmingStar Sound of Drop * A6colute South Park * OishiLover75 * Darkanine * Firestorm808 Space Invaders * Saikou The Lewd King (Original, Infinite Gene and Get Even) Space Patrol Luluco * Ryukama Spongebob Squarepants * Darkanine Spore * SolBadgay300 * LordXcano StarCraft * DarkDragonMedeus Star Fox Star Trek * Aeyu * XING06 Star Wars * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhimer * ExoSaiyan9000 * The Everlasting (Primarily the EU) * Meosos * XING06 Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Darkanine * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar Starbound * Saikou The Lewd King Starship Troopers Steins;Gate Stellaris Steven Universe * WeeklyBattles * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * LordXcano * Grudgeman1706 * Darkanine * Antoniofer Street Fighter * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * Matthew Schroeder * ScarletFirefly * Grudgeman1706 Suikoden Sunrider * A6colute Super Mario RPG * LordXcano * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Super Robot Wars * Zeromaru X (Original Generation, mostly) Super Smash Bros. * The real cal howard * Kirbyelmejor * ArbitraryNumbers * LordXcano *Eficiente * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch (Mainly the first two games) * Noahkaismith Supernatural * Kkapoios * Matthew Schroeder Sword Art Online * William Shadow * MaBoiAcnologia 'T-' Team Fortress * Stevethebarbarian * Darkanine * LordXcano *Eficiente Teen Titans * The real cal howard *Eficiente Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Darkanine * The real cal howard Tekken * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor * KinkiestSins * VenomElite * TheBlueDash Tenchi Muyo! * Antvasima * Unite My Rice Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Alakabamm * Aeyu * DaFritzi * LordXcano * The Everlasting * Unite My Rice * DMUA * ThePerpetual Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Celestial Pegasus Terra Formars * Damage3245 Terraria * Saikou The Lewd King * EliminatorVenom * Overlord775 * Darkanine * FDrybob Texas Chainsaw Massacre Tezuka * Darkanine *Eficiente The Amazing World of Gumball * OishiLover75 * The 2nd Existential Seed * The real cal howard * LuckyCharmingStar * TheLuffyPlayer (Only seasons 1, 2 and beggining of season 3) *Eficiente The Breaker The Circumstances Leading to Waltraute's Marriage * LazyHunter The Chronicles of Narnia * ThatCrimsonTomcat The Cosmere * ThatCrimsonTomcat The Dark Tower * MrKingOfNegativity The Elder Scrolls * Sheoth * Alakabamm * Penguinkingpin * Aeyu (Mostly within the context of what abilities do in the games) * Riiingo (Lore and everything else) * TheHadouCyberspaceWitch The Evil Dead The Gamer * Litentric Teon * KinkiestSins The God of High School * Reppuzan * Alakabamm * Grudgeman1706 * Monarch Laciel The Guyver The King of Fighters * Mandrakk the Dark Monitor The Matrix * ThePerpetual The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * LordXcano * Noahkaismith The Terminator * DarkDragonMedeus The Ultra Series The Vagrant Soldier Ares The Weakness of Beatrice * LazyHunter The Wheel of Time The X-Files Tiger & Bunny Titanfall * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer To Aru Majutsu No Index * LazyHunter * LordAizenSama To Love-Ru * AidenBrooks999 Tokyo Alice * A6colute Tokyo ESP Tokyo Ghoul * Alakabamm * Talonmask Tom and Jerry * The real cal howard Toriko * Minority World * Alakabamm * Battlemania * CrossverseCrisis * Grudgeman1706 * Sheoth * EdwardSuoh Touhou * Fllflourine * Saikou The Lewd King (Mainly the games) * Promestein * LuckyEmile (Mainly Windows games and Silent Sinner in Blue) Tower of God * Litentric Teon * KinkiestSins (Caught up entirely, ask me anything about the verse) Transformers Trigun * EdwardSuoh * The real cal howard Trinity Seven * William Shadow True Remembrance * A6colute Tsukihime * Alakabamm * Ramesses the Sun King Twilight (Verse) 'U-' Ultimate Antihero Umineko no Naku Koro ni * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Uncharted Uncle Grandpa (verse) Under Night In-Birth Undertale * ThePerpetual * Saikou The Lewd King * Talonmask * AidenBrooks999 * Stevethebarbarian * EdwardSuoh * Penguinkingpin * The real cal howard * Anonimoe7875 *Eficiente *Noahkaismith *DMUA Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign, The * LazyHunter Ushio & Tora 'V-' Vainglory Valkyria Chronicles Valkyrie Drive Viewtiful Joe Vinland Saga * Sheoth VOCALOID * Saikou The Lewd King Voltron: Legendary Defender * Darkanine '''W - Z 'W-' Wakfu * KinkiestSins Wander Over Yonder Warcraft * Myriadofmemes Warframe * Talonmask * Penguinkingpin Warhammer 40,000 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Matthew Schroeder When They Cry * DarkLK * ZeedMillenniummon89 Witch Hunter Witcher Wizard101 * WilliamShadow Wolfenstein Wolfs Rain * A6colute Wonderful World World Trigger 'X-' X.C.O.M * Colonel Krukov * Mr. Bambu Xeelee Sequence * GloryTheRainWing108 Xenoblade * DarkDragonMedeus Xiaolin Showdown * KinkiestSins X-Men Film Series *Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan 'Y-' Yaiba * Byakushiki Setsura Yamato Takeru Yandere Simulator * Saikou The Lewd King * Elione-Arisu * Noahkaismith Yo-Kai Watch Youjo Senki * LuckyCharmingStar Young Justice * The real cal howard Yu-Gi-Oh! * Meosos (first one, GX and 5D's) Yu Yu Hakusho * The real cal howard * Battlemania * Aeyu * KinkiestSins * EdwardSuoh *Eficiente Yuki Yuna is a Hero * GoldenScorpions Yume Nikki * Saikou The Lewd King Yureka * A6colute 'Z-' Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village, The * LazyHunter Zetman * Alakabamm Zettai Karen Children Category:Administration